Une leçon de vie
by ScarletDiane
Summary: Lucy est une jeune fille issue d'une famille bourgeoise. Lucy est très prétentieuse mais surtout très orgueilleuse et qui rechigne pour un rien. Alors qu'un jour l'une de ses servantes l'emmène en ville pour faire des achats, la petite Heartfilia va croiser Natsu et Happy 2 pauvres enfants. Lors de cette rencontre Lucy fera un nouveau caprice mais Natsu ne se laissera pas faire


**POV Externe :**

**Notre histoire commence dans la ville de Magnolia, plus exactement dans le château de la famille Heartfilia, un beau jour de printemps, quoiqu'un peu frai. La petite Lucy du haut de ses 9 ans, attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà devant la porte d'entrée principale du château, sa servante : Virgo.**

**La petite blonde au caractère bien trempé, quelque peu orgueilleux se mit à gémir en ayant marre d'attendre.**

_« Virgo je veux partir en ville »_ **dit-elle d'une voix quelque peut contrôler avant de se mettre à hurler** _« MAINTENANT »_

_« J'arrive princesse »_ **répondit la servante se pressant pour ne plus faire attendre l'enfant.**

_« pfff, je dirai__s à père de trouver une servante plus rapide ! »_ **dit-elle d'un ton des plus arrogant avant de suivre la servante en direction de la sortie du parc.**

**Lucy marchait un peu en retrait de sa servante préparant alors quelques méchancetés à faire au marchand ou au villageois de la ville tranquille de Magnolia, car derrière ses cotés de petite fille toute mignonne et toute douce se cachait en réalité un vrai petit monstre d'égoïsme. La petite Lucy était en réalité, depuis la mort de sa mère quelques années plutôt, devenu un vrai petit diable, arrogante et totalement impolie ne respectant rien ni personne à l'exception de son père. On pourrait tout comme les villageois de Magnolia la désignait comme l'« enfant pourrit gâté type ».**

_« Virgo je veux cette paire de c__haussures noires »_** dit alors la petite blonde en face d'une paire de ballerine. **_« Dit au vendeur que je veux qu'il baisse le prix de moitié. »_** enchaîna-t-elle tout en lançant un regard méprisant au vendeur.**

_« Une vrai chieuse celle-là »_** marmonna alors un p****etit garçon aux cheveux roses, du même âge que Lucy, à plus ou moins un ans, habillé de souillons, un peu plus loin dans la boutique de chaussure **_« Elle me fait pitié d'être aussi stupide parfois »_** Puis il regarda son compagnon qui n'était autre qu'un peti****t chat bleu **_« N'est pas Happy ?__»_

_« Aye Sir »_** répondit alors le petit chat.**

_« Princesse, le vendeur ne peut pas les vendre plus bas » _**dit alors Virgo d'un ton doux.**

_« Partons, je dirais à papa de faire fermer cette boutique le plutôt possible »_** la blonde ****s'arrêta devant la porte de la boutique puis se retourna**_ « Virgo je veux que ce chat »_** elle désigna alors le fameux Happy **« soit à moi »

_« Princesse qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? » _**dit la servante en se courbant un peu et ne disant rien de plus face à ****l'autorité de sa maîtresse**

_« Je l'ais aperçut il y a déjà plusieurs temps »_** elle fit une pause s'avançant alors doucement vers le chat **_« il est mignon »_** elle le prit dans ses bras **_« En plus il sait parler »_

_« Princesse, avec tout mon respect, les chats ne parlent pas »_

_« Lui oui » _**Elle regarda le garçon aux cheveux roses**_ « Il est à toi n'est pas ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_« Oui ce chat est mon ami et je m'appelle Natsu ….. Natsu Dragnir _**» lui répondit-il alors d'une voix pleine de haine avant d'enchaîner d****'une voix plein de colère**_ « rend moi le … rend moi Happy »_

_« Non, ce chat est à moi maintenant et il s'appellera Aaron. » _**Puis elle fit demi-tour serrant très fort Happy dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe**

_« NATSU ! NATSU ! NATSU ! »_** Criait alors**** le petit chat, désespéré ne pouvant plus trop bouger**_ « Aide moi Natsu, ne me laisse pas avec elle … »_

**Le petit chat bleu se mit alors à pleurer comme une madeleine dans les bras de la petite Heartfilia qui ne faisait que lui répéter de se taire car elle était son nouveau maître. Mais Natsu voyant son ami de toujours partir loin de lui alors qu'il restait la planter au fond de la boutique comme un idiot pensant tout d'abord aux paroles de son mentor : Ignir. Il se rappela que le dragon avait dit de faire attention aux habitants de classes supérieures à la sienne car ils venaient pour la plus part de familles très hautes placées et qu'ils pouvaient l'envoyer tout droit en prison pour un rien. Mais la malgré son envie d'écouter son mentor, même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde en voulant écouter les paroles du grand Ignir, il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser Happy partir de la sorte. Il se devait d'aider son ami.**

_« Laisse le, sale petite garce »_** fini-t-il par sortir, en criant, juste à temps ava****nt que Lucy ne sorte du magasin de chaussures **_« Laisse mon ami tranquille petite … »_** il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucy était déjà arrivée devant lui et lui avait collé une belle gifle.**

_« Ne me parle pas de la sorte, homme du petit peuple »_**elle regarda d'un air des plus hautains et méprisant avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortie **_« Je suis supérieur à toi, tu me dois tout, tu m'entends ? Tout … »_

_« Je te dois tout … »_** renchérir Natsu en rigolant **_« Tu me fais bien rire »_** enchaî****na-t-il tout en suivant Lucy à l'extérieur de la boutique **_« Tu n'es qu'une petite peste, idiote et égoïste qui ne voit que sa petite personne et rien d'autre »_

**Pour la petite blonde, ce que venait de dire Natsu, en plein public, en était trop … Comment pouvait-il aussi peut la respecter et lui parler de la sorte … Maintenant tout le monde la regardait ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la remarque, mais elle détestait qu'on la remarque de la sorte, en particulier quand cela était à cause d'un homme du bas peuple.**

_« Virgo punit le avec des coups de fouet, cette homme de la petite société me dois plus de respect »_** puis elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux**_ « Tu vas apprendre maintenant »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » _**dit alors le petit aux che****veux roses avec un regard qui défiait la blonde. Mais c'était avant tout un regard remplit de courage et de la rage de ****vaincre****.**

_« Ton courage ne me fais pas peur du tout, Natsu … Ou le garçon du petit peuple »_** puis elle tourna la tête vers sa servante **_« p__unis le Virgo, avec plusieurs coup de fouet, je veux qu'il me demande pardon à genou » _**Puis elle regarda de nouveau Natsu dans les yeux, d'une façon toujours aussi arrogante et hautaine.**

**Alors que Virgo s'avançait vers Natsu, le fouet à la main pour lui infligé sa punition. S'avançant toujours un peu plus, la servante fit claquer plusieurs fois le fouet dans les airs.**

_« Part petit tant qu'il en ai encore temps … »_** sorti alors le marchand de chaussure. **_« Ne joue pas à l'idiot »_

**Mais Natsu ne bougea pas, regardant toujours sa rivale dans les yeux. Il était là comme encré dans le sol, bien déterminé à subir sa sentence. Il était là, déterminé à repartir avec son ami d'enfance, déterminé à vaincre les « intouchables ». Il resta là, ne voulant pas satisfaire les désirs de la blonde capricieuse et égoïste. Non il ne voulait pas lui se laisser se plaisir de la laisser gagner une fois de plus.**

**Un premier coup de fouet claqua contre le dos du rose qui ne bougea d'un cheveu et qui ne dit mot malgré la violence du coup. Puis un second coup se fit voir et entendre, claquant une nouvelle fois dans le dos du rose, qui une fois de plus ne bougea pas et qui une fois de plus ne dis rien, devant une foule muette, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Les coups se succédèrent rapidement, claquant dans le dos, les jambes et le bras du petit courageux, déterminé à humilier sa rivale.**

_« __Je veux une glace Virgo … hum non une barbe à papa … Ou plutôt une crêpes au __Nutella__ … Ah non une gaufre __Nutella__ et chantilly … »_** dit la blonde lassé.**

_« C'est tout ? »_** déglutit le petit alors que Lucy partait avec sa servante. **_« Ca m'a tout juste chatouillé »_** enchaîna-t-il d'un ton provocateur.**

_« J'avais oublié, tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé pardon »_** dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Natsu**_ « __Je ne serais pas aussi douce que ma servante, saleté »_

**Sur le chemin qui la sépara de Natsu, Lucy lança violement Happy au sol qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, puis elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre du rose pour lui donner un coup de pied dans ses parties génitales, mais celui-ci lui reteint la jambe fermement de sa main droite.**

_« Ce n'est pas en étant aussi méchante avec les autres que tu pourras être respecté … »_** il l'a regarda dans le blanc des yeux **_« __Les gens ne respecte pas ceux qui attaquent, agressent … Ils les respectent par crainte ! »_

_« Lâche mon pied clochard » _**ce que fit Natsu**_ « Tu vois c'est avec la force que l'on se fait respecter » _**Natsu lui donna une gifle dont le bruit retentit sur plusieurs mètres**

_« Et la tu me respect ? » _**La jeu****ne fille se mit alors à pleurer, comment avait-il pu la frapper, alors que même ses propres parents ne l'****avaient jamais fait. Mais il avait raison, il avait utilisé la force, comme elle l'avait dit et pourtant elle ne le respectait pas.**

**Après cette humiliation publique Lucy rentra chez elle sans chaussure, sans friandises et sans chat bleu qui parle. Elle rentra chez elle avec d'horribles moqueries sur le dos. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait se venger d'une façon vraiment horrible, vraiment dur de ce Natsu. Elle voulait qu'il paye dans d'atroces souffrances. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui un garçon habillé de débris d'habits, de souillons. Comment un homme de la si basse société avait-il pu oser lui résister ? Comment avait-il pu la frapper ? Elle ne savait pas.**

**La soirée était très vite ****passée avec toutes questions loufoques et Lucy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Non, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'y arrivait pas, pensant constamment à cette gifle. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'il avait raison. Il avait utilisé la force comme elle avait dit et elle ne l'avait pas respecté pour autant mais Lucy Heartfilia était bien trop orgueilleuse et bien trop remplit de fierté pour l'admettre.**


End file.
